Daffy and Tom In Big Trouble
Plot Baboon Orders Yosemite Sam & Spike The Bulldog to kidnap Lyndsey Duck & Sheeba Cat, One Morning Daffy & Tom find out their dates are missing so It's up to them & the rest of the goodies to rescue them. Possible Script (Usual Opening Theme) (At Villain HQ Baboon call's Yosemite Sam & Spike The Bulldog to kidnap Lyndsey Duck & Sheeba Cat) Baboon: Now Which Two Lucky Female's should be Kidnapped? Hey I know who It will be Lyndsey Duck & Sheeba Cat. (Then Shout's) SPIKE & SAM! (Spike & Sam walk's in) Sam: What? Baboon: Spike I want you to kidnap Sheeba Cat. Spike: Yes then I'll force her to Marry Me. Baboon: & Sam I want you to kidnap Lyndsey Duck. Sam: Yep then she'll get deserved for rescuing that Stupid Black Duck who almost got drowned. Baboon: Good, So At Nighttime Tonight when Lyndsey & Sheeba is alone going to sleep then grab them & take them here with us. Spike & Sam: Deal. Baboon: Oh, by the way yaw will be aware, careful & watching whenever Daffy & Tom come's Outside alright? Spike & Sam: Right. (At Goodies HQ it's Nighttime The Goodies are all Sleepy) Tom: (Tired) Men I am tired. Sheeba: (Tired) Me Two. Daffy: (Confused) Yaw all tired already? (The Goodies nod their head yes) Lyndsey: Daffy we can't just stay up all night. Daffy: Yeah but what if Baboon kidnaps us while Sleeping. Lyndsey Duck: (Tired) Oh yeah, I'm afraid of maybe Zod Kidnapping Me but maybe I'll try & get some half of sleep & then I'll get up & make sure nothing gose wrong Daf. Daffy: Maybe yaw should go upstair's & get some sleep. (getting tired & Yawning) well I guess I'm tired to. Tom: I knew you would be sleepy to. Daffy: I guest your right Goodnight. The Goodies: (Tired) Goodnight. (The Goodies including Daffy walking upstair's to bed) (Then it show's Spike & Sam Coldly hiding in the wood's to kidnap Lyndsey Duck & Sheeba Cat) Spike: (Whisper) Don't you think this is going to workout? Sam: (Whisper) Yeah I'll grab Lyndsey Duck if she in Daffy's Room in the window with a fish hook & You go to Sheeba's Window & grab her with a giant spectcula. Spike: (Whisper) Ok. (Then early in the Morning Daffy & Tom find out that Lyndsey Duck & Sheeba is Missing) Tom: Daffy! Daffy: Woah! What is it? Tom: Have you seen Sheeba! Daffy: No just woke up why? (Then find's out that Lyndsey Duck is missing) What Lyndsey! Tom: (Worried) Maybe Zod kidnap's them both! Daffy: (Looking Sad) Oh No. Tom: Maybe we should find them together. Daffy: Oh Yeah your right Tom. (Shouts) GUYS! (The Goodies ran upstairs while Daphne still down stair's) Lyndsey: What is it? Daffy: Lyndsey is missing! Scooby Doo: Problably Zod kidnapped her. Henry: Or maybe she joined Baboon. Tom: Sheeba is Missing to! Melody: That's Bad. Bubbles: (Panicing) What we gonna do, What we gonna do? Violet: (Violet Pat's Bubble's in the shoulder's) (Passive Voice) Calm Down Bubbles well find them. (Daphne ran upstair's & hand Daffy & Tom Each A Note) Daphne: Daffy & Tom read this (Hand's one to Daffy & another to Tom) Daffy: (Read's A Note) Dear Daffy, You will never see your girlfriend again. ,Sincerly Yosemite Sam. Daffy: (Angry) What Sam, He tries to Drown Me but now kidnap & Kill My Girlfriend! What's your's Tom? Tom: (Read's A Note) Dear Tom, Sheeba will be with me forever. ,Sincerly Spike The Bulldog. Tom: (Worried) What No, She problably want to be with Spike now! What shall we do Daffy? Daffy: I don't know maybe You & Me should find them together since Lyndsey Duck is mine Girlfriend & Sheeba Cat is your's. Henry: Well be downstair's to give yaw privacy. Daffy: Ok. (The Goodies run downstair's) Daffy: (starting to Cry) Oh No Sam should not Kidnap my Girlfriend Lyndsey, at first Tina is killed after the Explosion & now Lyndsey Oh No! Tom: (Looking Sad) Yeah maybe Sheeba hate's me for taking here away from Spike to. Daffy: (Stop's Crying) Oh Cheer up Tom Well find them together. Tom: (Happy) Today? Daffy: Yeah. Tom: (Happy) Now? Daffy: Yep. Tom: (Happy) Yeah! maybe we can both go up in Villains HQ & Defeat Sam & Spike, Baboon & the Other Villain's & get Lyndsey & Sheeba back. Daffy: Good Idea well meet Sam & Spike & get them tricked into thinking Kristie & Magaret is dead? Tom: No how about maybe we sneak out in Villain's HQ by ourself's? Daffy: Great Idea & then we go & sneak out without the Villain's noticing that we around saving them. Deal? Tom: Deal. Daffy: I wonder if we need any Item's or tool's? Tom: Yeah maybe Key's? Daffy: Yep. Tom: & Cutting Blade's? Daffy: Yep. Daffy: We'll go head & Defeat Sam & Spike in no time. Both: Right. (Both give High-Five to each other) (While in The Kitchen) Daffy: Key's? Tom: Check. Daffy: Cutting Knife Blade's? Tom: Check. Daffy: A Cellphone incase to call Somene? I got a Cellphone. Tom: Check. Daffy: So Tom where going in to Villain HQ. (While in Downstair's) Daffy: The Rest of yaw wait here I got a Phone In Case of Danger. The Goodies: OK. Tom: We'll be right back. (Daffy & Tom leave's the door) Lisa: I hope Daffy & Tom will be safe. Henry: Don't Worry they'll be safe. Lyndsey: I just hope that Lyndsey Duck & Sheeba Cat is OK? (At Villain's HQ Sam & Spike brought Lyndsey Duck & Sheeba Cat to Baboon) Baboon: I can't wait to see them. (Sam & Spike appear's) Sam: Baboon. Baboon: What! Spike: We brought someone with us. Baboon: Bring them to me. (Sam & Spike bring Lyndsey Duck & Sheeba Cat who hand's all tied up with them) Baboon: Yes just as I was looking for A Female Cat & A Duck. (The Screen Show's Baboon, Sheeba and Lyndey Duck) Baboon: So, Yaw gal's are not going to be with The Goodies or Yaw Boyfriend's Tom Cat & Daffy Duck Again! (Laugh's). Lyndsey Duck: (Angry) Don't Hurt my boy Daffy, I Love Daffy! Baboon: You'll Be with us. Sheeba: (Angry) My best boy friend Tom will come & get you! (The Screen to Baboon) Baboon: Never they are both Weak & Prothetic & their little friend's to! (The Villain's Laugh) (Daffy & Tom walking in the wood's) (While walking in the Wood's) Daffy: How did You & Sheeba got together & became a couple? Tom: Well I saw Spike about to marry her & I told her that don't marry him because he was my Bully then she decide's to be my girlfriend's & tell's Spike that he's is nothing but Mean & Spiteful & A Big Bully & He got so mad at us & want A Revenge on all of us. What made you Create Lyndsey Duck? Daffy: Well Me & Lyndsey Longmoore was at Tina's Graveyard I said "I Love Her" & she rejected it So after that out of guilt I Created A Female Duck Version of Her with a little piece of her hair I press Female on a Klowaski Clone Machine & then she pop's out & appear & That's how Me & Lyndsey Duck became Couple. Tom: Wow that's Interesting to hear. Daffy: Yep. Tom So how did You & Tina meet? Daffy: I First meet here at a Copy Place & I told her that I was a Wizard but after that we went on a date & we dance & after that on a limo I told her we laughed & talked & I told her that I'm not a wizard. Tom: Cool. Daffy: Did you have any Date's or Girlfriend's. Tom: I have tons of them Toodle Gore, Toodles, Black little female cat, & more. Daffy: That's Impressive. (Daffy & Tom are Close to Villain HQ) (See's Villain HQ) Tom: We almost there. Daffy: Come On, we have no time to waste. (Daffy & Tom run's to Villain's HQ) Tom: (While Running) (Happily Singing) Where going to be Cat & Duck Heroes to the End! Daffy: (While Running) (Happily Singing) Yeah! (At Goodies HQ Melody & Lisa came downstair's & she see's Lyndsey crying) Lyndsey: (Crying). Lisa: Hey Lyndsey What's Wrong? Melody: You seem Sad. Lyndsey: I miss Lyndsey Duck & Sheeba Cat. Lisa: I miss Lyndsey Duck to she help's me a lot with my Bully & I love Sheeba to. Melody: (Looking Sad) I hope my Family are not dead? (The Goodies came Downstair's) Jaq: What's wrong with Lyndsey? Lisa: She miss Lyndsey Duck & Sheeba Cat. Jaq: (Looking Sad) Oh Poor Lyndsey Please don't Cry. Nibbles: (Worried) Boy it's so dangerous for us to leave them. Skunk: What do you think you guy's should we go look for them? Lyndsey: (Stop's Crying) I Don't Know Daffy said he'll call us if there's any trouble. Henry: Baboon could kidnap us to. Tommy: Guy's I thank we should go out there. (The Goodies Look at Tommy) Tommy: Because if Daffy & Tom get kidnapped they'll need us. The Goodies: (Agreeably) Yeah! Tommy: So Let's Go! (The Goodies ran out the door) (Outside Villain's HQ Sam & Spike sees Daffy & Tom coming) Spike: Hey Sam? Sam: What? (See's Shadow Daffy & Tom running from the background) Spike: Daffy & Tom is Coming! (Then to Sam) Sam: Oh Yeah! well get ready for them! (Spike & Sam standing in the army post to wait for Daffy & Tom to come) (The Screen Show's Daffy, Tom, Sam, & Spike) Spike: Well, Well, Well, look at that Big Brave PussyCat. Tom: I am big brave alright. Sam: Yep, along with that Tall Skinny Duck. Daffy: & your Breath stank's to. (Tom Laughing) Sam: Well you better embrace yourself because now I'm really gotta kick your feather's Daffy: (Looking Afraid) Mother. Spike: Yeah. (Daffy & Tom look at each other worried) Spike: Any last word's? Daffy: Yeah. Tom: Um. Daffy & Tom: (Both Point's up to the sky & shout's) LOOK UP THERE! (Sam & Spike look up in the sky) Sam & Spike: (Looking up) What? (Daffy & Tom both past them to Villain HQ) (Sam & Spike watches Daffy & Tom escaping) Sam: What! Spike: Hey! (Sam & Spike Cheases after them) (Then The Camera Show's Daffy & Tom getting Chased by Sam & Spike) (Daffy & Tom hide behind wall's as Sam & Spike runs passes them) Daffy: (Whisper's) Are they gone? (Tom look's around) Tom: (Whispers) Yep. Daffy: (Whispers Ok. Be Very Very Quiet. (Daffy & Tom Tip Toe inside Villain HQ) (To Baboon with Hostage Sheeba & Lyndsey) Baboon: I'll decide what I want the The Poses Villain's to do with you. (Baboon turn's away while thinking) (Only for Daffy & Tom to appear on top) (Lyndsey & Sheeba look's up & happily find it's Daffy & Tom) (Daffy & Tom whispers to Tom) (Tom Happily Nods) (Daffy whispers to Tom again) (Tom Happily Nods & agrees again) (Then Daffy & Tom passes each both of them Small Cutting Blades & then walk away) (It Shows Daffy & Tom Happily walking away Hoo Hooing) Daffy & Tom: (Happy) Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo. (Lyndsey & Sheeba Cut their Rope's off with cutting blades & Escape's from Baboon & the Villain's) (The Villain's see's Sheeba Cat & Lyndsey Duck escaping) Magarent: What! Hey Baboon? Baboon: What? (Showing Lyndsey & Sheeba Escaping) Magarent: They're Escaping. Baboon: What No! GET THEM! (The Villain's chase's after them) The Villains: (While running) YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Show's Daffy & Tom running) Daffy: Oh No I hope Lyndsey & Sheeba Escape? Tom: Yeah I hope they don't catch her? Daffy: Hopefully they won't but chases them. Tom: Ok. (Spike & Sam stop's running & hear's The Villain's Screaming) Spike: What in the world is going on in there? Sam: Maybe Sheeba & Lyndsey is Escaping! (Then they see's The Villain's see's the Villain's running toward's them) (As Sam & Spike run's along with them) (Sheeba & Lyndsey Hide's behind the wall's as The Villain's run's Past them) Lyndsey & Sheeba: (Both Hug) Yay! (Then run's away) (Daffy & Tom appear's outside) Daffy: Finally. Tom: I hope their both safe. (The Goodies appear's) Tom: (Happy) Hey. Daffy: (Happy) What are yaw guy's doing here? Scooby: We came to make sure that everything is ok with yaw? Lyndsey: Did yaw free Lyndsey Duck & Sheeba Cat? Daffy: Yes we did. (Lyndsey Duck & Sheeba Cat appear's behind them) Lyndsey Duck & Sheeba: (Happy) Daffy & Tom & The Goodies! Daffy: (Happy) Lyndsey! Tom: (Happy) Sheeba! (Daffy & Tom both hug Lyndsey Duck & Sheeba Cat) Lyndsey Duck: (Happy) Thank's for rescuing me Daffy! Daffy: (Happy) No Problem. Sheeba Cat: (Happy) Same Thanks for you to Tom! Tom: (Happy) Well Uh Thank's. (Lyndsey hugging Lyndsey Duck) Lyndsey: (Happy) It's great to see you again Lyndsey Duck. The Goodies: (Happily Singing) It's great to have Sheeba Cat & Lyndsey Duck Back again. (All The Goodies run away laughing) (The Villains Run Outside & see The Goodies running away with Lyndsey Duck & Sheeba Cat) Baboon: (Angry) What No they ran away Grr...... Morgana: Don't worry just sit down & relax well give a nice cup of coffie. (The Villain's walk Back inside Villains HQ) (At Goodies HQ) Lyndsey: Where so glad to Have both of you Lyndsey. Lyndsey Duck: Yeah let's just hope that Zod don't Kidnap me. (End of Episode)